A Friendly Alien Invasion?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Even though he knows the Utroms are peaceful, Mikey is still unsure. It's up to Mortu and a couple Utroms to show the nunchuck-swinging turtle that he doesn't have to be afraid of them. Tickles and friendship all the way! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A great story written by guestsurprise. This story also takes place in the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series after the Turtles meet the Utroms, peaceful aliens who landed years ago on Planet Earth. Check it out. It's pretty cool.**

 **All characters in this story belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Friendly Alien Invasion?**

Mikey was not sure about all of the Utroms that have been around. The idea of aliens freaked him out completely. Now that Splinter was working more with Mortu, he was seeing more of the alien commander more often. Mortu could sense Mikey's discomfort and tried to talk to him, but every time he would try to talk to Mikey, he would leave.

"Michelangelo, do you not want to see the new remodeling of our space ship?" Mortu asked.

"Uh, thanks dude…um…I mean…Mortu, but uh…I have to go to the waterfall and shower because of some old cuts that I got from my battle."

"Hmmm, if you have injuries, why don't you let me take a look at them?" Mortu said, a bit concerned for the young turtle.

"I'm ok, thanks, dude…I mean…Mortu! Sorry about that…" Mikey said as he began to sweat.

"Calm down ,Michelangelo; you look as if you are going to faint," Mortu asked as he let his "mechanical" arms try to steady Mikey. Mikey shrieked and took off running, leaving Mortu confused. Splinter was just in time to see Mortu scratch his head in confusion.

"My friend. Something is troubling you?"

"Yes, Splinter…your young son, Michelangelo, seems to be discomforted with me for some reason," Mortu said. Splinter then explained about how Mikey was a bit nervous around aliens and that the concept was still new to him. Mortu nodded, but then decided to take matters into his own hands.

Meanwhile, Mikey was training with Leonardo. Leo even noticed Mikey's strange behavior.

"Mikey…why have you been so nervous around the Utroms lately? You know they are our friends, right," Leo said in between his punches.

"How can they be our friends? They are little aliens that sit in people's stomachs!"

"Those are just robots! They are not real people, Mikey. Utroms use them to blend in with other humans."

"Yeah, I've noticed that you try to avoid Mortu, too. You know that he would never harm you," Donnie chimed in.

"Mikey is a chicken! Mikey is a chicken!" Raphael laughed out.

"I'm no chicken! I'm no chicken!" Mikey yelled as he stomped his foot. He then heard a deep chuckle behind him. He spun around and saw that Mortu was behind him along with some other Utroms.

"Michelangelo, may we have a word with you?" Mortu asked as he cocked a curious brow. The other turtles snickered as Mortu then made his robot body lean against the wall. Even though he was from another world, Mortu knew Earth's body language really well, and right now he was signaling that he was waiting for Mikey to speak to him.

"W-We?" Mikey asked.

"But of course," Mortu replied as then 2 other Utroms came in with their robot bodies. Mikey gulped when the other turtles began to leave the room. Raphael looked at him and smirked evilly.

"Good luck, Mikey! Looks like Mortu is gonna get you for something you did wrong knucklehead!" Raph snickered. He then hurried out of the room. Mikey's eyes widened in fear as he began to walk backwards. Mortu and the other aliens followed him.

"Michelangelo, there is no need to fear. Why are you avoiding us? We mean you no harm, young turtle," Mortu asked as he approached Mikey slowly. Mikey puffed out his chest.

"I'm not afraid of anything," he huffed. Then one of the other Utroms flashed their sharp teeth at him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mikey yelped as he then began to run. Mortu was shocked and turned around in enough time to see one of the Utroms looking guilty.

"Now Krang, was that really necessary?" Mortu said, a bit frustrated.

"Sorry, Mortu…" Mortu nodded in acceptance and then began to jog after Mikey.

"Come now…after him!" Mortu commanded as he took off after the terrified turtle. The Utroms ran in the room and saw that Mikey was trying to get to the upper levels of the sewer, but Mortu was a very skilled climber too!

"Michelangelo…don't be afraid…slow down!" Mortu called, seeing Mikey's injuries in his arm begin to worsen as he climbed. Mikey was almost at the top when he got his foot caught in a rope.

"I can't get loose!" Mikey gasped, but he shrieked even more when he saw Mortu catching up.

"Michelangelo, don't move! Those are electric wires!" Mortu called. But he was too late! One of them gave Mikey a nasty shock and he fell down towards the water.

"MICHELANGELO!" Mortu yelled as he dove in the water after him. He grabbed him and pulled him to safety. He was happy when he saw that he had a pulse and that he was only shocked a bit. Mikey slowly began to stir. Mortu let out a sigh of relief and helped the young turtle to his feet and into the relaxation room. Once Mikey slowly regained a bit more of his consciousness, he saw that he was surrounded by the Utroms.

"Now calm yourself, young turtle; as I mentioned before, there is nothing to fear…" Mortu smiled warmly. But the other Utroms were not convinced. They started to surround Mikey and gently massage his wounds. Mikey jumped a bit; it tickled more than hurt.

"Ah, I see the young turtle is ticklish!" One of the Utroms smiled. Mikey scooted back on the sofa and yelped when the two Utroms crawled out of their robots and started squirming their tentacles over Mikey's chest. Mikey tried to hold in his laughter, but it was hard.

"S-Stop! The tenta-tentacles! Are to-to-to mmmmmuch!" He gasped out.

"Mortu, please assist us in helping this turtle to feel better?" One of the Utroms winked.

"It would be my pleasure!" Mortu smiled as he too started poking Mikey under his arms! Mikey then belted out such a loud laugh that the Utroms were amazed.

"BAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHP! STOHOHOHOHP! MMMMMMMORTU! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Mortu smiled and then crawled out of his robot and balanced himself on Mikey's knees.

"Easy there, Michelangelo…get your strength back," Mortu cooed. Mikey opened his eyes and smiled at the friendly Utroms.

"You guys are alright! Who would have known that my new friends would be some awesome dudes from outer space!" Mikey cheered as he pulled all three of the Utroms into a big hug.

"We are pleased you are no longer afraid, Michelangelo, although we are having difficulty breathing!"Mortu gasped out. Mikey quickly let them go and then they all headed to take a look at the new space shipMortu had created.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I love TMNT! Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
